Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to, various embodiments for persona-based multiplayer gaming.
Description of the Related Art
With modern gaming, graphics, concepts, even sounds have increased dramatically in complexity over the years. Many games today involve the complex processing of video information, complex computational operations to accurately place the gamer in a particular dynamic gaming environment, and other complex tasks. While many aspects have grown exponentially in complexity, some aspects, alternatively, have not kept up.